Phagocytic functions of neutrophils and macrophages are essential for immunity to microbial infection, but can also contribute to tissue injury during inflammatory responses and autoimmune pathologies. The overall goal of this application is to continue to extend our understanding of the molecular basis of phagocyte cytotoxicity focusing on two major opsonic receptors on phagocytes, Fc?Rs (receptors for IgG immune complex) and the 2 integrin Mac-1 (receptor for complement fragment iC3b). Major accomplishments of the past 4 years were to 1) demonstrate that Vav proteins, exchange factor for Rho GTPase family members are required for several Mac-1 and Fc?R mediated adhesive functions in neutrophils, 2) identify Vav proteins as the major signal transducers of NADPH oxidase activation following Fc?R engagement, through regulation of Rac GTPases and phosphorylation of the NADPH oxidase p40phox, 3) present in vivo evidence that neutrophil Fc?R dependent but not complement dependent tissue injury requires Vav and Rac proteins, 4) define a role for Mac-1 in triggering neutrophil elastase release and subsequent hemorrhagic vasculitis in vivo, through activation of the src and syk kinases, and 5) demonstrate a critical role for Mac-1 on neutrophils in two additional complement dependent models, bullous pemphigoid and thrombotic glomerulonephritis. The current application builds on these discoveries. The objective of Aim I is to delineate mechanisms of neutrophil phagocytosis that are relevant for complement C3 mediated tissue injury and host defense. In particular we will examine both signals that lead to Mac-1 binding of its target and those that link Mac-1 to downstream effector functions. In Aim II, we will further delineate mechanisms of Vav mediated regulation of the NADPH oxidase following Fc?R engagement in neutrophils and macrophages. We will also clarify the role of Vav and Rac in IgG or complement mediated phagocytosis in macrophages in models of autoimmune hemolytic anemia. We anticipate that the completion of our aims should lead to a better understanding of signaling pathways that link opsonic receptors to specific phagocyte cytotoxic functions. This may aid in the design of therapeutics to selectively target pathways responsible for tissue damage in inflammatory and autoimmune disorders while minimizing effects on host defense. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The objective of this proposal is to understand the neutrophil dependent mechanisms that mediate injury to the dermal microvasculature, a well-recognized target of autoimmune damage that contributes to end organ/skin disease. For example, the inflammatory destruction of the vessel wall, vasculitis, is observed in autoimmune rheumatic diseases with cutaneous involvement being the most common, and neutrophil accumulation being a common feature. Drugs such as natalizumab, which interferes with neutrophil trafficking have demonstrated marked therapeutic efficacy in autoimmune diseases, but also exhibited potentially fatal immunosuppression. In this application we propose to delineate signaling pathways that potentially promote microvascular tissue damage, but are not required for neutrophil recruitment. This could lead to the identification of targeted therapeutic strategies that attenuate organ injury while minimally immunocompromising the host.